Flame
by Mikamillaray
Summary: El era Naruto después de todo, el guapo y mujeriego Naruto. ¿Como podría Hinata dar fin al amor que sentía durante tantos años? Si cada vez que estaba a su lado sentía las mariposas revolotear su estómago, más si los ojos de Naruto parecían dos llamas cada vez que miraba los labios de Hinata. Estaba perdida en sus encantos, pero necesitaba cambiar las cosas tarde o temprano.
1. Chapter 1

Los ojitos perlados comenzaron a abrirse tras los tímidos rayos de sol. Poco a poco, su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse, desordenando las sábanas que cubrían su frágil cuerpo al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus brazos al aire, una cosa habitual de cada mañana.

Se lamió sus secos labios y dispuso a sentarse en la orilla de su cama. Aún con los párpados algo dormilados, buscó el moño en la repisa de al lado y sonrió victoriosa cuando sintió el tacto. Tomó su largo cabello hasta arriba, formando una coleta y dejando que cayera hasta sus caderas. Nunca fue una persona que peleara con la almohada al momento de levantarse, por lo que sabía que aún era temprano para realizar sus labores cotidianas.

Giró su rostro hacia la derecha, encontrándose con los cuerpos dormidos de sus compañeros. No era una sorpresa después de todo, estaba acostumbrada encontrar a su amado durmiendo con alguna compañera distinta cada día. Al principo fue doloroso, pero después solo dejó que sus sentimientos flotaran como lo hacía en ese momento pero aún así no pudo evitar alzar su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba esta vez y no hizo gesto alguno, desde hace bastante tiempo que veía el cuerpo de Sakura al lado de Naruto cada mañana, con sus respiraciones tranquilas, desnudos y abrazados el uno del otro. No podía negar que en un momento aquello le molestó, derramando lágrimas por su pequeño corazón roto a causa de su intrépido amigo; había estado enamorada de él desde que eran niños pero nunca se atrevió a decirle, ya que sabía que en los azules ojos de Naruto ella era simplemente una amiga, una buena y querida amiga.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, mirando por última vez a la pareja. Posó su diestra en la fría manilla de hierro y la giró al sentido contrario provocando el rechinar de los tornillos, Hinata juró que se había escuchado por toda la habitación de no ser porque levantó un poco la puerta antes de abrirla, Kiba necesitaba arreglar aquello urgente si no quería despertar a medio mundo en la casa.

Tomó la toalla dirigiéndose al baño, mientras la imagen de sus compañeros aún permanecía en su pequeña cabeza, preguntándose si algún día podría despertar en los brazos de Naruto como la mayoría de sus amigas habían experimentado. Claro estaba que nadie sabía de sus sentimientos y era mejor así, de lo contrario ya habrían planeado alguna forma que le declarara su amor de infantes y para ella era demasiado. Si bien no era feliz ver a su Adonis con distintas mujeres estaba conforme, mucho más conforme que supiera la verdad y la dejara a un lado para siempre.

-Mas temprano que de costumbre.

Aquella voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó en su dirección, encontrándose con los oscuros ojos de Sasuke que la miraban somnoliento. Ella le sonrió gentílmente.

-El sol entró más fuerte esta mañana, pronto será verano.

-Así parece...

-¿Y tú, uchiha-san? Es raro verte a esta hora.

Sasuke frunció los labios con cierta molestia ante la voz burlona de Hinata, aún notando una pizca de tristeza en ella, pero a si mismo sabía que nada lograba en preguntarle que pasaba, ya que la Hyuga era muy cerrada en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

-Mas que eso ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de tratarme por mi apellido? ¿Es muy difícil pronunciar "sasuke-kun" para la gran Hinata?

Hinata infló los mofletes ante su comentario, pero su molestia fue más grande ante la ridícula imitación de voz de su persona que hizo el moreno. Sasuke sonrió levemente victorioso ante su logro, ya que si había algo que adoraba más que pelear con su mejor amigo, era hacer enfadar a la tímida Hinata.

-En fin. Mejor ir a tomar desayuno ¿no crees?

-Oh -Exclamó Hinata, curvando levemente sus labios-. ¿El gran sasuke uchiha invitándome a desayunar? ¿debería sentirme alagada?

-No subestimes mi paciencia, Hyuga.

Sasuke volteó tras decir sus palabras listo en marcha, no sin antes mirar de reojo a Hinata que reía ante la situación, logrando lo mismo para él y sabiendo la respuesta de ella se dirgió a la cocina. Hinata se quedó ahí, viendo como la silueta de sasuke se perdía en el camino y pensando que él era una de las personas que podía sacarle una sonrisa en los peores momentos, a pesar de que ella intentaba disimular con todas sus fuerzas la pena que llevaba por dentro.

Se podía percibir en el aire el aroma a café recien hecho y pan tostado, el desayuno preferido para Hinata. Entró a la cocina con la toalla en sus delicadas manos, intentando secar su cabello mojado tras la ducha matutina. Sasuke volteó cuando escucho la voz de Hinata pronunciar su nombre pero no dijeron nada, solo sonrieron y sasuke fue lo suficientemente caballero para ofrecerle el asiento a la menor, que entusiasmada corrió al lugar tras ver el arduo esfuerzo que dedicó para preparar la primera comida del día. Sasuke la imitó, dedicándole unos segundos para observarla con trabajo sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta.

-Estas cambiada.

Fue lo que dijo para interrumpir la comida, provocando que ella se detuviera ante el bocado que llevaba a su boca. No era novedad que le dijeran eso, desde hace algún tiempo que venía escuchando esas palabras de distintas personas y nunca le había tomado el peso, pero con sasuke era todo distinto.

-Oh... ¿tu crees?

Hinata observó la taza de café escondida entre sus manos mientras el humo acariciaba su pálido rostro. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-No lo creo, es así. ¿Me contarás o esperarás a que lo descubra?

Hinata abrió levemente sus perlados ojos. ¿Que podía decirle? Tal vez sasuke ya sabía todo y solamente quería atormentarla o escuchar el problema de sus propios labios. Si ese era el caso ¿Para que necesitaba él saber de sus problemas existenciales? Sonrió con tristeza, intentando desaparecer el incómodo momento que había aparecido pero no funcionó, Sasuke esperaba una respuesta y Hinata obligadamente tendría que dársela.

-A veces...-Hinata tomó un poco de aire y suspiró-. Es díficil vivir con la persona que amas y despertarte cada mañana pensando que nunca podrás cambiar las cosas.

Silencio. Sasuke se quedó sorprendido ante la respuesta. Sabía a quien se estaba refiriendo, pero no quería afrontar la realidad ni mucho menos escucharlas de la boca de ella. Quería darle alguna palabra de aliento aunque no fuera una característica de él, pero ¿como podría? Si él lo que más deseaba era que se olvidara de esa persona y para siempre si fuera necesario, pero no podía decirle aquello a Hinata, no a su amor de tantos años.

-¿Ustedes temprano aquí?

A Hinata pareciera que el mundo se hubiera venido encima. De todas las personas existentes viviendo bajo ese techo, tenía que aparecerse justo él. No quería voltear y tener que ver sus penetrantes ojos azules que amenazaban con descubrirla ni mucho menos luego de aquella mañana. Sasuke se tensó y su mirada se fijó en Naruto, que tembló ante la repentina atmósfera de muerte que tenía su amigo.

-Wuo sasuke, si las miradas mataran...

-Como lo desearía.

-Agh, no quiero pelear tan temprano, ttebayo.

Se acercó a la mesa y Hinata no pudo evitar mirarlo aunque sea unos segundos, pero solo hasta ahí, porque cuando se dió cuenta que Naruto estaba solamente en boxers se nubló su vista y pudo sentir su sangre subir hasta su rostro, gesto que no pasó desapercebido para Sasuke.

-¡D-debo irme!

Hinata se paró bruscamente de su asiento sorprendiendo a los dos hombres en el salón. Su cabello cubría sus ojos y parte de sus sonrojadas mejillas intentando que pasaran desapercebidas. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas pasar por al lado de Naruto sin que este se diera cuenta de su estado, pero como si Dios y la vida existente estuvieran en su contra, este la tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera alejarse más.

-Espera un momento Hinata, necesito hablar contigo.

Aquello cayó como un golpe al estómago. Su corazón latía rapidamente amenazando con salir de su pecho, intentó calmarse ya que sentía como sus latidos retumbaban por toda la habitación. 'Solo quiere hablar contigo Hinata ¡Solo eso!' Pero ¿como no imaginarse otra cosa, teniendolo al frente de esa forma y hablándole así? Cerró sus ojos nerviosa cuando quiso darle una respuesta, pero Sasuke interrumpió.

-¿Para que necesitas hablar con ella?

Sasuke intentó mantener la cordura. Habló con una voz fría, señal de que se estaba enojando y en serio si Naruto no soltaba a Hinata en ese momento, pero el rubio estaba lejos de sentirse amenazado por su amigo, mas allá de eso sabía lo que ocacionaba en el moreno cada vez que tomaba desprevenida a Hinata como en ese entonces, riendo para sus adentros.

-Nada que te importe.

Naruto tomó con más fuerza el brazo de Hinata y en un movimiento la acercó a su desnudo cuerpo. Hinata se sobresaltó, a pesar de haberse dicho a si misma que no lo hiciera pero no podía evitarlo, tener así de cerca a Naruto era algo mucho más fuerte que su subconciente. Sasuke frunció los labios y apretó su puño con fuerza, no podía hacer nada ante las acciones de su estúpido amigo porque simplemente no le correspondía, la única que podía parar esta situación era Hinata y tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano, si es que deseaba parar todo.

Naruto llevó a Hinata, no sin antes voltear su rostro hacia sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Vamos, solo necesito preguntarle algo. No es como si le fuera hacer algo.

Sasuke mordió su labio, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no saltar sobre él pero no dijo nada, por lo que Naruto tomó su silencio como su derrota. Sasuke sabía lo que Naruto deseaba, en algún momento se iba a dar cuenta y cuando lo hiciera sacaría el mayor provecho de la situación, justo como en ese momento mientras veía como se alejaban de él, sin poder hacer nada en sus manos.

Cuando Hinata ya se había dado cuenta donde estaban, todo se volvió oscuro. Ya no podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Naruto a su lado y solo pudo escuchar el rechinar tan peculiar de la puerta cerrarse. Estaban en su habitación, pero no había rastro de Sakura por ninguna parte ¿Ya se habría ido? Fue lo que pensó y cuando intentó buscar el interruptor de luz para salir de la oscuridad sintió las manos de Naruto empujar su frágil cuerpo, tocando con su espalda el colchón de la cama. Hinata quiso decir algo, exclamar algo pero se quedó cortada cuando nuevamente y sin siquiera quererlo, sintió el cuerpo desnudo de Naruto apresar su ser mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos, como si estuviera desnudándola con ese toque.

No había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Ahora si, vamos a hablar...


	2. Capítulo 2- Parte 1

Say hello'u a mis queridos reviews!

Muchas gracias a todas, me alegro que les gustara el primer episodio. La verdad esta historia fue escrita antes, obviamente por mi pero nunca me había dado el valor de subirla anteriormente. Espero estar actualizando constantemente para que no se pierda, por lo pronto subiré esta primera parte, más tarde subiré la segunda.

¡Disfruten!

'¿Hablar?'.

Esa era la única palabra en el último minuto que Hinata pensaba. Si bien no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, sentir el cuerpo de Naruto apretarse contra el suyo provocaba que sus vellos se erizaran y los pensamientos llegaran a imaginaciones que nunca antes habían pasado por su mente. Naruto simplemente la miraba fija, con su sonrisa ladeada y sus brazos bien formados a cada lado de la cabeza de ella.

-Hinata... te necesito.

Abrió sus rosados labios, atónita ante su mensaje. ¿Necesitarla? ¿En ese momento? ¿Porque ahora? ¿Que necesitaba Naruto de ella para tal comprometedora forma de preguntar? Su respiración se volvió dificultosa de repente y sus manos estaban apresadas en su pecho intentando de alguna forma vaga protegerse de él, pero fue entonces cuando se percató y toda esperanza se esfumó. Hinata conocía perfectamente a Naruto y se dio cuenta de que era eso que necesitaba de ella. Sonrió tristemente, fijando su mirada en un punto ciego y sus nervios se habían ido por completo, solo estaba su inerte cuerpo atrapado en él.

Pero no quiso más, no quería estar de esa forma tan ridícula. Veía como Naruto lamía sus labios teniendo la mirada fija en ella y a pesar de que Hinata se sentía algo entusiasmada por el gesto no quería ser otra más en su lista. Con todas sus fuerzas tumbó el cuerpo de Naruto a un lado de ella para poder escapar y tomar la compostura rápidamente, se levantó de la cama dándole la espalda a Naruto, quien estaba sorprendido por el pequeño acto de valor de Hinata. Naruto simplemente suspiró mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de disgusto, pensando que tal vez sería mas fácil luego de enterarse por los labios de sakura de que Hinata estaba enamorado de él desde hace bastante tiempo, pero no la tendría tan sencillamente.

Hinata necesitaba actuar como si nada hubiera pasado luego del pequeño incidente. Suspiró y giró hacia el rubio con una amplia sonrisa fingida para ocultar su molestia ante tal acto imprudente.

-Naruto-kun ¿Sucedió algo malo?

-¿Malo?.

Naruto rió ante la extraña pregunta, pensando detenidamente en su respuesta. Tal vez no fue la mejor manera de dar incapié a una nueva relación con Hinata, despues de todo nunca antes había sido de su interés apasional pero saber que ella estaba enloquecida por su ser le daba cierta alegría y satisfacción, su orgullo varonil estaba por las nubes y es que para él tener a la tímida Hinata rendida ante él le causaba mucha exitación, aún cuando sabía que era simplemente un sucio juego por su parte.

-No ha pasado nada malo Hinata, solo quiero estar contigo.

-¿Conmigo? Pero si siempre hemos estado juntos... desde niños.

-No a ese tipo de "cercanía", si no a uno más íntimo.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

-¿Íntimo? ¿Que crees que soy? ¿Acaso sakura, ino o cualquiera de las demás chicas ya se cansaron de ti?

Hinata subió su suave tono de voz, retumbando por toda la habitación. Era poco decir que estaba enfadada, si no realmente enojada y disgustada con Naruto, pero este no mostraba respuesta alguna ante sus palabras, solo se limitaba a suspirar y desviar la mirada para mostrar una mueca de cansancio en su masculino rostro. Él en el fondo podía sentir como se sentía Hinata ante su repentino cambio de personalidad, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo menos ahora que se había dedicado a ver más allá de una simple amiga en su llamativo cuerpo que pedía a gritos ser tomada por sus manos, pero ella simplemente no se daba cuenta de que Naruto la estaba comiendo con la mirada y él necesitaba callarla de alguna forma para poder apaciguar el ambiente.

Pero Hinata simplemente no quería parar.

-Acaso Naruto-kun... ¿Soy tu segunda opción? ¿Plato de segunda mesa? ¿Tu método desesperado? Crees que soy tan simple como para...

-Hinata... te quiero.

Y listo. Hinata se calló, porque esas dos únicas palabras fueron lo suficientemente repentinas para sacarla de su órbita de enfado. Ella pensó que había escuchado mal, tal vez confundió las palabras de Naruto con sus pensamientos y se perdieron en el aire, o la ridícula canción que se escuchaba por toda la casa se mezclaron con las suyas. Quien sabe, solo estaba ahí, impactada y sin poder mover ningún músculo bajo su concentimiento y el repentino sonrojo que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas amenazaba con apararecer en sus mejillas.

Y Naruto estaba sentado, quieto ahí mirando fijamente a Hinata con una sonrisa victoriosa, aunque no podía negarse que decir aquello había sido una verdadera tortura para él, ya que nunca antes había dicho tan comprometedoras palabras pero que importaba, Hinata al fin había cesado su charla sobre la vida y estaba quieta en su lugar, tal como Naruto quería que estuviera. Ella había sido la única que nunca había podido obtener, no porque no quisiera si no porque nunca había la había pensado antes de esa forma ni llamado la atención, pero últimamente una parte de él mismo sabía que en el último tiempo cada vez que Hinata sonreía, hablaba o se sonrojaba hacía que su mente la quisiera, en todos los sentidos.

Se levantó decidido y dirgió sus pasos con una mirada perturbadora, pero dulce. Notó como la menor no se inmutaba ante su repentino acercamiento o articulaba palabra alguna, solo se veía una respuesta en sus mejillas de carmín. Naruto se sentía satisfecho, pensando en la pureza de la hyuga al creer todo lo que él le dijera y quedara en un trance perdido, momento que aprovechó para llevar su diestra al rostro de Hinata para acariciarlo y ella pudo despertar al sentir el calor de su mano cerca de ella; lo miró y rápidamente dio tres pasos hacia atrás miedosa pero a la vez con deseos de tirarse a sus brazos y poder besarlo como siempre había soñado, pero no podía derrumbar su orgullo tan fácilmente. Quiso huír, por lo que dió media vuelta intentando correr desesperadamente hacia la puerta pero Naruto fue mucho más rápido, por lo que no se dió cuenta cuando la abrazó por la espalda con fuerza, sin querer soltarla de nuevo.

-Hinata, escúchame. -susurró en su pequeño oído mientras su mano se dirigía a la suya-. Lo que te digo es verdad...

-¿Lo es?

Hinata podía sentir la respiración de su predador acariciar su cuello y sus brazos intentaban acercarla más a su bien formado cuerpo. Ella temblaba pero no de miedo como lo había sentido antes, si no por la pasión que recorría cada parte de su ser tan solo con la delicadeza de Naruto.

Naruto rozó lentamente los brazos desnudos hasta dar con sus hombros, posando sus manos en ellos. Hinata se estremeció ante el tacto y suspiró para sus adentros cuando Naruto intentó hacer que ella girara para poder verse cara a cara, perdiéndose en sus azules ojos.

-¿Me has escuchado antes decirle aquello a otra mujer?

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus perlados ojos. Todo esto parecía un bello cuento de hadas, un sueño que tantas veces había deseado y ahora se volvía realidad. Lo miró dulcemente con las lágrimas correr su rostro y Naruto se asombró ante su reacción, pero lejos de sentirse culpable por lo que estaba haciendo sentía como la alegría y las ganas de sonreír aparecían en su ser. Había caído una mas.

Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse mientras Hinata cerraba sus ojos, esperando el primer beso de su vida. Naruto pensaba que ya estaba todo hecho, solo necesitaba besarla para cerrar el trato y llevarla a su momento de lujuria. Estaban a escasos centímetros y sus alientos chocaban entre sí, Hinata deseando impacientemente que el beso se fundiera y se volvieran uno solo, porque quería trasmitir en aquel gesto todo el amor que tanto tiempo había guardado para su rubio pero nunca llegaba y ella se preguntaba porqué, no fue hasta el momento en que habrió los ojos y vió a Naruto en el suelo con una gota de sangre emanar de sus labios y a sasuke a su lado, con el puño apretandolo con fuerza.

Sasuke miró a Naruto con odio, lamentando de lo que podría haber pasado si no hubiera reaccionado tras la puerta y darse la fuerza para entrar. Estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba, había escuchado toda la conversación y eso le daba motivos para matar a su tonto amigo en ese preciso instante. Volteó hasta dar con el sorprendido rostro de la hyuga para tomarla del brazo y tenerla a su lado, mientras él estuviera ahí nadie podría tocarla.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante tal acto imprudente de Sasuke. Se levantó del suelo con cierto tambaleo para poder volver a tener a Hinata en sus brazos, pero nuevamente el puño de sasuke impactó al lado contrario que antes antes había golpeado y Naruto no pudo hacer nada, más que afirmarse del estante cercano para no dar contra el piso nuevamente.

-Agh... ¿Porque lo has hecho sasuke? Esto me dejará grave secuelas, ttebayo.

-Me importa una mierda. ¿Que diablos estabas pensando?

-¡Uchiha-san, para! Naruto-kun no ha hecho nada malo.

-¡Te he preguntado por que me has golpeado, idiota!

Naruto gritó con furia, dispuesto a devolverle el golpe a Sasuke con ganas e iba a hacerlo de no ser porque el cuerpo de Hinata se posara delante de él con ambas manos alzadas, sin dejar que su deseo se realizara.

-Por favor, no peleen... -Dijo con su voz rota-. Uchiha-san, ya te dije que Naruto no me ha hecho nada.

Sasuke miró a Hinata con odio en sus ojos, indignado porque le mintiera de esa forma. Él había estado al tanto de la conversación de los dos, después de todo no podía quedarse calmado en la cocina esperando a que Hinata saliera con el corazón hecho trizas, pero aún así a duras penas intentó calmarse por el bienestar de ella. Quería llevarse a Hinata lejos de él para evitar su futuro daño, pero al momento de que intentó tomar su mano ella se apartó de él.

-Uchiha-san, no quiero irme.

Naruto sonrió victorioso.

-Hinata no seas tonta, no sabes como es Naruto.

-No me importa...Quiero estar a su lado.


	3. Capítulo 2- Parte 2 (Actualizado)

-¡No lo harás! No volveré a dejarte solo con este imbécil.

Sasuke dio pasos seguros al miedoso cuerpo de Hinata, dispuesto a no quedarse conforme con tal actitud, pero fue Naruto quien lo detuvo antes.

-Ha dicho que no se quiere ir.

Sus ojos chocaban, mirándose con furia, ninguno dispuesto a ceder al otro y no porque Naruto lo detuviera implicaría en no hacer lo que quería, pero también sabía en la dificultad y miedo en que se encontraba Hinata, sabía perfectamente que odiaba las peleas y por ello mismo no quería seguir armando un alboroto como intentar golpear a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas. Así que solamente se calmó, respirando y contando hasta diez para que su furia se fuera lejos de su cuerpo, pero Naruto lejos de apoyar su decisión le susurraba cosas con amenazar su relación con la hyuga, así que no pudo hacer más que alejarse de él para intentar calmar las palabras de su "amigo".

-Hinata, solo debes saber que lo que estás haciendo es un error.

Y dicho esto se fue, dejando a Hinata ante la duda de sus palabras. Permanecieron el silencio unos minutos ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que Hinata se ofreció gentilmente el curarle la herida a Naruto que estaba en sus labios. Naruto la miró y asintió, no podía negarse ante tal acto bondadoso y Hinata desapareció de su vista para volver con un botiquín en sus manos.

Dispuso a sacar una botella de alcohol para intentar desinfectar la herida. Naruto sabía que aquello dolería y Hinata solo pudo sonreír ante la mueca de miedo que se dibujó en su cara.

-Siento lo de antes, no se que le sucedió a Uchiha-san pero por mi culpa resultaste herido.

Naruto la miró dudoso.

-¿Porque te disculpas? Ya sabemos lo loco que puede resultar.

Hinata sonrió.

-Pues... no lo sé.

-No te preocupes por ello... Yo se cuidarme solo.

-Pues que bien te cuidas.

Naruto frunció el ceño divertido y ambos comenzaron a reir. Hinata se sonrojó ante su estupidez cerrando sus ojos perlados, provocando toda la atención de Naruto quien ante tal gesto no pudo evitar pensar en lo adorable que era Hinata a veces. No entendía como antes no había visto tales características en ella, tal vez cegado por sus propios estereotipos de mujer porque a él le gustaban aquellas chicas seguras de si mismas y coquetas, algo que Hinata estaba lejos de ser, pero realmente no importaba si no era de esa forma, porque con sus cualidades podía enamorar a cualquiera que ella deseara.

Ahora entendía el porqué su amigo se esmeraba tanto en protegerla y por alguna razón que no entendía, se sentía celoso por los momento compartidos que tenían ellos dos.

Porque él, de ahora en adelante, quería ser el único en querer pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con Hinata, aunque todo resultara un juego al final.

Y es por eso que no vasiló cuando acarició el contorno de su rostro, provocando que la atención de Hinata que antes estaba en la herida del rubio se concentrara en sus azulados ojos. No entendía que era lo que sentía, pero no era como antes que solo era un cariño rodeado por ellos, aquella caricia se sintió tan vacía como el ambiente que se había formado en ellos dos y Hinata sintió miedo, susto de Naruto y de estar a solas con él.

Deseó que Sasuke nunca se hubiera ido.

-Listo...-Fue lo que dijo para apaciguar el ambiente, para de alguna vaga forma evitar que Naruto la dejara de mirar tan profundamente. Él respondió ante la vocecita dulce de ella y en un segundo que parecieron eternos para Hinata retiró la mano de su rostro-. Debería estar todo bien ahora.

-¿De que forma esta todo bien? -Naruto levantó una ceja dubitativo y el inexplicable sentimiento de enojo se apoderó de su cuerpo-. ¿Esta bien que piense que quiero tenerte para mi y solo para mi de ahora en adelante?

Hinata abrió su suave boca y sus cejas se levantaron lentamente. Era eso lo que con tanto miedo pensaba, el simple y vago hecho de que el amor de su vida pensara que era una simple pieza de carne para su deseo y ella lejos de sus más oscuros pensamientos quería ser eso para Naruto.

Lo amaba y de eso estaba segura, pero no estaba preparada para entregar su cuerpo al único hombre que podría destruirla con un solo toque, independiente de ser su amigo de infantes y ser la persona que mas quería en este mundo.

-No puedes... -balbuceó, de repente el mechón de cabello que caía por sus hombros fue más divertido para jugar.- No te dejaría...

-Lo voy a hacer, aunque no quieras.

Ay, si tan solo dejara de lado su moral de "mi orgullo primero" se tiraría en sus brazos y dejaría que Naruto hiciera lo que quisiese con ella. Pero no podía ser tan básica aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo.

-Naruto-kun... lo que me dijiste... ¿es verdad?

Naruto la miró con incertidumbre, no entiendo las palabras balbuceantes de Hinata. Ella simplemente lo miraba con un brillo en sus ojos que a Naruto lo descifró como esperanza y entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que Hinata se refería. ¿Que podía decirle? Sonrió con confianza, no podía hechar todo a la borda.

-Nena, todo lo que dije fue verdad.

'_Nena' _Una palabra repetida, pero que causó un gran efecto en su pobre corazón.

No podía permanecer más en ese cuarto con él, sentía la sed de pasión que emanaba Naruto y lejos de sentirse igual que él le causaba eufória, incertidumbre y miedo. Quería confiar a ciegas, pero algo inexplicable le decía que no podía entregar todo a su merced por más que quisiera. Detalló unos segundos que parecieron largos para Naruto en su rostro, sus ojos y su cabello dorado, necesitaba recordar cada fibra de su cuerpo porque tardaría en salir de su escondite cuando se fuera de su lado.

Y Hinata simplemente se levantó de sus rodillas bajo los ojos sorprendidos de Naruto, quien no entendía nada de la situación que repentinamente se formó y antes de poder articular palabra alguna, Hinata se había alejado como rocas que lleva el río con el botiquín aferrado a sus manos. Naruto se quedó perplejo en su lugar, procesando todo lo que había ocurrido y cuando se dio cuenta de los pensamientos que tenía Hinata en esos momentos solo se hechó a reír, divertido y sorprendido por la pequeña hyuga.

Ya tendría otro momento para asechar a su presa.

* * *

><p><strong>Ay, realmente no sé, pero me dijeron que el capi que subí era el anterior, así que espero que todo este bien y pueda leerse la continuación sin ningún problema.<strong>

**¡Gracias por los reviews! Me alegra que a algunos pocos le gustara la historia.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Capítulo 3

Hinata necesitaba un respiro, permanecer lejos de todo el giro de 360 grados que había dado su monótona vida, intentar procesar toda la información y los momentos vividos con anterioridad y si Dios no la abandonaba, creer que las palabras de su Adonis fueran absolutamente verdad. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro y las mejillas se pintaron de rubí, la felicidad se apoderaba de cada parte de su cuerpo y pensó que si todo esto era producto de su imaginación no quería volver a despertar nunca más.

Caminó como si estuviera flotando en un campo de flores acariciando sus desnudos pies y entonces tuvo una idea, de todas formas esa tarde necesitaba salir de casa por asuntos de la universidad que le tomarían tal vez toda la tarde. Necesitaría hacer una llamada telefónica rápidamente para tomar el primer puesto en los planes de su querido amigo, realmente quería contarle a alguien el motivo de su gran alegría.

Pero no fue hasta ser detenida por el llamado de cierta voz femenina que todo se derrumbó para ella, porque de todas las personas existentes tenía que encontrarse con ella justo en este ó temblerosa hacia la dirreción llamada y en efecto, sus ojos chocaron con los verde agua de ella que la miraban con una sonrisa, sonrisa que para Hinata pareció la más hipócritas de todas y aunque no quería verse vulnerable bajo la prescencia de Sakura no podía evitar sentire un cero a la izquierda a su lado, no podía sentirse igual contra la belleza de la universidad.

Así que simplemente tragó saliva e intentó con todas sus fuerzas calmar su nerviosismo. Sakura se acercaba a ella segura pensando lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Naruto, porque luego de encontrarse con Sasuke y ver como este hechaba humos por la cabeza y golpeaba todo a su paso solo tenía claro que tenía relación con Hinata, ella era la única con el suficiente poder para poner de esa forma al azabache.

-¿Tienes prisa Hinata?

Su voz era fría y calculadora, algo que siempre usaba cuando quería humillar a sus víctimas.

Ay, Hinata la conocía tanto.

-No,para nada. -Respondió en un intento de no lucir miedosa ante su prescencia, pero poco pudo ocultar bajo la personalidad de Sakura.- ¿Que deseas, sakura-san?

-Ay, te he dicho millones de veces que no uses los modales conmigo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo dándole sermones de como comportarse, siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando se encontraban. Ella no podía "tutear" a cualquier persona, menos si eran mayores que ella aunque sea por meses, una cualidad digna de los Hyuga era su fina educación y Hinata estaba costumbrada a esos modales, a pesar de que su infancia los niños se burlaran de ella por su extraña forma de hablar.

-Lo sé, pero sabe que no puedo cambiar esa faceta de mi.

Sakura la miró con una ceja levemente arqueada, notando en el pequeño ser delante suyo cierta pizca de desafió en sus ojos, algo que lejos de agradarle provocó que se molestara a ciertos grados. Tiró con su diestra mechones de su corto cabello rosado, provocando que cayeran a un lado de su hombro y Hinata rodó los ojos, si había algo que no le agrada de Sakura era esos aires de superioridad que se daba a veces.

Aunque no podía negar que envidiaba la personalidad segura de ella.

-Creo que no es necesario que te diga lo obvio.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos dudosa.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Que yo le conté a Naruto sobre tus sentimientos. -De repente las largas uñas de Sakura fueron más interesantes que la reacción de sorpresa de Hinata-. Espero no te moleste ¡Es que eres tan obvia y Naruto tan estúpido! Alguien necesitaba contarle y difícilmente tu podrías hacerlo así que te hice el favor. ¿Gran idea, no crees?

Si para Sakura su gran idea era ventilar los sentimientos ajenos sin el concentimiento del otro estaba más que fuera de cordura. Hinata tenía sentimientos encontrados, no sabía que decir o como actuar, solo que aparte de la verguenza que sentía recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo la ira iba por el mismo camino y es que Sakura no tenía ningún derecho de tomar sus sentimientos para ser ella quien se los confesara a su alborotado amigo rubio. Pero claro, ella no podría gritarle o darle un sermón de miles de horas por la falta de respeto grande que había cometido porque no era algo que podría hacer, a pesar de que anteriormente le había gritado a Naruto y aunque a la vista de cualquier otra persona los casos parecieran iguales no lo eran, porque ahora se sentía humillada, avergonzada y con ganas de llorar lejos de la persona que más detestaba en esos momentos.

Pero solo con duros esfuerzos intentó calmar sus sentimientos y los alojó a un lado en su puño que apretaba con fuerza.

-Oh, ahora entiendo porque Naruto-kun actuó de tal forma hace unos minutos atrás.

Su voz era casí como un susurro y Sakura pudo notar pizcas de tristeza en ella.

Eso solo la hizo sentir más gloriosa.

-Ay ¡No me digas! ¿El tonto ya se sobrepasó contigo? Debió ser difícil para ti. Digo, ser solo una pieza más de su juego...

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momentos de sus perlados ojos.

-Lo hizo. Pero no dejé que se acercara más, incluso Uchiha-san me ayudó mucho.

-¿Ayudar?

Hinata ladeó la cabeza confundida ante el repentino cambio de voz de la Haruno, pero solo le tomó unos segundos comprender que Sakura aún seguía enamorada de su moreno protector. Pero si ese era el caso ¿Porqué se acostaba con Naruto? Aquel pensamiento le cayó como una patada al estómago y lejos de provocar que Sasuke sintiera una pizca de celos por ella solo lograba que lo alejara aún más, aunque también sabía que Sasuke en algún momento tenía un cariño especial por Sakura que ahora solamente vagaba en los recuerdos del pasado.

-Si, él siempre me ayuda mucho en cualquier cosa que necesite. Es tan buen hombre.

Sakura apretó los dientes, claramente molesta por el comentario.

-Te llevas muy bien con él eh... me pregunto si Naruto estará de acuerdo.

Hinata bajó la cabeza.

-Creo que a Naruto-kun no le importa con quien me relacione, ni mucho menos como me sienta.

Sakura bufó, odiaba cuando Hinata se hacía la víctima porque eso era precísamente lo que todos veían de ella "Ay, Hinata es tan dulce" Hinata es tan tierna" "¡Me encanta cuando se averguenza!" ¿Cuantas veces había escuchado aquellos comentarios de sus estúpidos compañeros de clase? ¿Que podría tener la mosca muerta de Hinata que no tuviera ella? Necesitaba descargarse, necesitaba decir todo lo que había acumulado con años y sabía perfectamente donde atacar.

-Claro, si a Naruto le importaras o sintiera aunque sea algo por ti no estaría conmigo.

A Hinata le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Y de repente todo se volvió oscuro bajo sus ojos y comprendió cada palabra que anteriormente habían salido de los masculinos labios ¿Como podía haber creído cada palabra prometida? Era tan inocente a veces y sasuke y cada uno de sus amigos tenían razón sobre sus defectos. Ella nunca podría tocar el corazón de Naruto porque si no lo hizo durante 10 años ¿Como podría hacerlo ahora? Odiaba a Naruto por nunca ver más allá de su amistad pero más se odiaba ella por intentar tantas veces lo que nunca tuvo una esperanza.

Y fue entonces cuando quiso mandar todo al diablo por primera vez, aunque se arrepintiera luego.

-Debo irme... Adiós Sakura-san.

Sakura sonrió satisfecha y evocó la más hipócrita de las preocupaciones.

-Esta bien. Hasta luego ¡Que no te afecten las mentiras de Naruto!

Eso fue suficiente para terminar de derramar las plateadas lágrimas.

Y también fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Definitivamente no volvería a casa por un buen rato.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer :)<strong>


	5. Capítulo 4

Beber no era una opción, pero si que tenía unas ganas de probar el alcohol quemar su garganta y dejar que la dominara para olvidarse de todas las penas que existían en su cabeza. Respiró hondo cuando chocó con la fresca brisa de verano y enjuagó sus lágrimas, intentando que cesaran de caer de sus ojos pero era imposible, porque era casi inalcanzable de olvidar cuando había creído estar viviendo el sueño de su vida, cuando había estado cerca de besar los labios que tantas veces deseó tocar con los suyos y cuando, por primera vez, había pensando en su felicidad y no en la de alguien más.

Caminó sin rumbo alguno, anonándose por las estravagantes luces de diferentes lugares que la llamaban a entrar sin promesa alguna mientras la gente pasando a su alrededor la miraba con lástima, como si fuera algún vagabundo en busca de una chispa de esperanza que le diera motivos para vivir y para que mentirse, si ese era exactamente lo que ella buscaba con tantas fuerzas, algo que le dijera que todo estaría bien, que dejara de lamentarse por todos estos años desperdiciados en busca de la atención de Naruto para que luego fuera recompensando tarde o temprano. Sonrió con tristeza, recordando las palabras prometidas de su rubio favorito y al mismo tiempo, escavando por las frases dichas de Sakura Haruno.

Ay, ella simplemente tenía esa presión en su corazón que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento.

Se sentía tan poca cosa, tan basura que rogaría por una pequeña pizca de amor de cualquier persona para olvidar todas las cosas malas que sentía en esos momentos. ¿Como podía ser tan tonta para dejarse caer? ¿como había sido capáz de mezclarse con la única persona que podría destruirla con tan solo un toque? La bulla la estaba mareando y desesperada dirigió sus temblorosas manos a cada lado de su cabeza, intentando cesar los pensamientos que se agalopaban en su mente. Rapidamente necesitaba alejarse de ahí, de esa ciudad, de su casa, de su círculo de amigos...

Necesitaba alejarse de él.

Levantó la vista asustada hacia el frente y se quedó pasmada con el reflejo de la persona al frente suyo, mirándola como un amo que encuentra a su cachorro después de horas y horas sin dar con su paradero. Se quedaron ahí, mirándose extraños pero al mismo tiempo cómplices de todo lo que habían vivido, de todo lo que se conocían y de todo lo que podían guardar el uno del otro. Sasuke extendió sus brazos, dejando ver su formado pecho, lugar al que Hinata era bienvenida si es lo que deseaba para terminar con sus penas. Ella simplemente lo miró curiosa y cuando Sasuke movió sus labios para formar una pequeña palabra que Hinata entendió rápidamente ella corrió hacia él, dejando atrás con cada paso dado sus pensamientos y sobre todos sentimientos.

Y cuando dió con el cuerpo de sasuke, cuando su diminuto ser chocó en pleno con él se dejó hacer y terminó con su pequeña agonía. Dijo que pararía de llorar pero era en vano, simplemente apretó su frente con fuerza en el pecho de sasuke y este, mirándola con una expresión seria la abrazó delicadamente sin fuerza, para que Hinata supiera que nunca de los jamases la dejaría sola, aunque ella tomara la decisión errónea.

Porque eran amigos, y eso era lo que hacían los amigos. Estaban con ellos en las buenas y en las malas, apoyándolos o dándole sermones sobre sus decisiones equivocadas, pero sasuke esta vez no diría nada acerca del pequeño error que su amiga había hecho, ya tendría la oportunidad para atormentarla con sus palabras en su momento.

Ahora simplemente dejaría que ella llorara lo que quisiera, mientras él estuviera ahí consolándola y sonriéndole para que toda pena se fuera de su cuerpo.

Estaba cansado, agotado por todo el esfuerzo físico que había obligado a su cuerpo hacer. Bañado por una pequeña capa de sudor y su cabello pegado a su frente se tiró sobre la cómoda cama, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba sin detenerse por un buen tiempo y relajando cada músculo de su cuerpo. Naruto cerró los ojos y se quedó ahí, entre el colchón y el techo de la habitación pensando en nada, solo en buscar la forma de que su acelerado corazón parara para poder ir a darse una deliciosa ducha nochera.

Sintió la puerta abrirse y no dijo nada, tampoco se esforzó para levantar la cabeza en vista de quien se tratara porque sabía quien era la única persona que lo iba a visitar a altas alturas de la noche. Sonrió ladino y con esfuerzo levantó su mano para dar indicación de que se acercara a él, escuchó los pasos avanzar para luego sentir el peso acostado a un lado de la cama y se dejó hacer cuando notó el contacto de su mano acariciar el contorno de su cuerpo.

-Nunca eres tú quien me hace cariño.

Se escuchó la risa suave de su acompañante.

-Digamos que ahora me gusta.

Naruto giró para si mismo y cargó su cabeza en su diestra, mirando a los ojos a Sakura.

-¿Que te trae por aquí?

-¿Recuerdas lo que dije esta mañana?

Naruto mordió su labio inferior ante los recuerdos pasados, era obvio que no olvidaría tan rápido sus palabras.

-¿Que pasa con eso?

-Bueno... -Sakura dirigió su mano hasta uno de sus cabellos rosados, jugando un poco con ellos-. Creo que he cometido un error.

Él la miró con su ceja rubia levemente arqueada y sakura dejo caer sus hombros.

-Hinata debió haberte dicho primero. No soy quien para haberle ganado.

Naruto se sorprendió ante sus palabras, ya que era bastante extraño que su rosada amiga se arrepintiera de algo que hubiera hecho.

-¿Ocurrió algo entre ella y tu?

Sakura repentinamente se tensó.

-¡Como crees! Simplemente me di cuenta de mi error, es todo.

Naruto suspiró.

-Creo que si tú no me lo hubieras mencionado, Hinata nunca hubiera sido capás.

-Yo no pienso lo mismo. Hinata puede ser tímida, pero cuando se propone algo simplemente lo hace.

Y muy bien que lo sabía Sakura luego de su pequeño encuentro.

-Naruto ¿Que sientes por ella?

Golpe bajo.

-¿De que forma estamos hablando?

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! ¿La quieres?

Naruto bufó y entrecerró su azulada mirada, culpando de alguna forma las ridículas palabras de Sakura.

-Creo que sabes perfectamente quien es la persona que quiero.

Sakura levemente se sonrojó.

-Entonces... ¿No me cambiarás?

Naruto sonrió.

-Ni por nada del mundo.

El corazoncito de sasuke latía fuertemente en el oído de Hinata. Sin nada que decir, ella acurrucaba su cabeza tímidamente sobre su cálido pecho, provocando que sasuke acariciara sus pequeños bracitos que se aferraban con fuerza en los suyos. No sabían cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, en medio de la calle mientras los transeúntes al momento de pasar los quedaban viendo como una pareja de enamorados, pero de lo que sí estaban seguros que desde hace bastante tiempo Hinata había parado de llorar, pero no quería que su moreno amigo se diera cuenta para que no apartara su cuerpo del suyo, un templo en el cual se sentía cómoda. Sasuke simplemente sonreía cada vez que intentaba con sus manos levantar el rostro de Hinata y esta evitaba el contacto, sabía que las lágrimas ya no recorrían su pálido rostro y que ocasionaba todo esto para permanecer a su lado, una idea que a Sasuke no le parecía mal del todo.

Pero no podían seguir abrazados de esa forma, por lo que para tristeza de Hinata, tuvo que alejarse de aquel cuerpo que le daba la protección que ella tanto necesitaba.

-¿Estás bien?

Fue sasuke quien rompió el cálido momento con sus suaves palabras. Hinata levantó su rostro y cuando hizo contacto con los suyos sonrió.

-Ya pasó todo. -Dijo ella limpiando el rastro de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. Sasuke intentó ayudarla provocando el mismo gesto que Hinata ejercía sobre su rostro y ella inevitablemente, se sonrojó-. Gracias, Uchiha-san.

Y ahí estaba ella de nuevo con su "uchiha-san" y su suave vocecita. Ay, sasuke necesitaba algo más que hacer para calmar su repentino bombeo de corazón cada vez que Hinata actuaba de esa manera tan linda.

-Basta con el uchiha-san.

Y él, en un acto más descabellado, golpeó con su índice la frente de Hinata y ella inclinó un poco su cabeza hacía atrás ante el contacto. Infló los mofletes molesta, obviamente actuando.

-Intentaré no hacerlo más.

Sasuke bufó, cómico ante el momento dado, pero no evitó querer preguntarle sobre su tristeza porque quería saber todo lo relacionado a ella. Hinata, notado el repentino cambio de su mirada entendió sin palabras lo que Sasuke pensaba, pero ella no quería hablar del tema aún, no mientras las lágrimas amenazaran con salir en cualquier momento cuando ella simplemente recordaba las cosas, así que negó con la cabeza con su mirada cabizbaja y entonces Sasuke entendió.

Pero no quería volver a ver la mirada triste en los hermosos ojos de su amiga, así que con valor tomó la mano de Hinata con fuerza y la llevó detrás de él, caminando en dirección contraria y Hinata simplemente se dejó estar, porque no quería recriminarle nada a él, no quería decirle nada a nadie, solo quería que la llevaran a donde fuera que quisiesen y dejarse llevar por las guías de su amigo.

Pasaron unos largos minutos en silencio mientras caminaban por la calle, hasta que de lejos se logró ver la gran casa que todos sus amigos universitarios compartían. Recordó entonces cuando la descabellada idea de Kiba surgió de sus labios, que todos vivieran juntos para poder estudiar y así compartir los gastos de la casa y todo se volviera más económico. Sonrió ante aquellos recuerdos, como le gustaría volver a esos momentos, aquellos donde la importancia de Naruto no era tan fuerte como ahora.

_'Naruto' _El nombre cayó fuertemente a su corazón. ¿Como podía amarlo tanto? No entendía como él, una persona que dificilmente comprendía sus sentimientos fuera el causante de los suspiros de Hinata. Si tan solo no fuera tan ciega, si tan solo pudiera cambiar radilcamente de pensar o si pudiera depositar aquellos sentimientos fogozos en otra persona. Si tan solo no fuera tan egoísta...

-¿Quieres entrar?

Sasuke aún mantenía sus dedos entrelazados con las de ella y la miró serio, pero sin mucho para poder perturbarla. Ella simplemente se sorprendió ante la repentina voz de Sasuke aparecer en sus pensamientos y luego sonrió debilmente, no podía escapar siempre de lo que era imposible.

-Vamos.

Entonces Sasuke extrañó el calor de su piel cuando Hinata se apartó para sacar la llave de su bolsillo, abriendo la gran puerta de madera y así adentrándose a la silenciosa casa. Silenciosa que duró solo unos segundos hasta que Kiba apareció desde la cocina al escuchar el cerrojo abrirse.

-Y ustedes ¿donde estaban?

Pero ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraron para luego apartar las miradas avergonzados, pero cómplices después de todo. Kiba no entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba, simplemente lo dejó pasar y desapareció por donde mismo había ingresado, dejándolos nuevamente solos.

-Gracias por lo de esta tarde.

Dijo Hinata repentinamente, provocando que toda la atención del azabache se sentrara en ella. Si había algo que le encantaba de los tímidos ojos de Hinata, era ese brillo que siempre quedaba cuando derramaba lágrimas, un brillo casi inexplicable que transmitía un calor que Sasuke podría percibir.

Necesitaba hacerlo.

-Puede que lo que haga ahora termines haciendo que me odies, pero ya no me importa.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza confundida.

-¿Que cosa, Uchi...

Pero no pudo decir nada más, porque su boca se vió cortada al sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, presionando con fuerza provocando la repentina sorpresa de Hinata.

Sintió ese frío recorrer su cuerpo y esos sentimientos que no despertaban en su interior. Hinata quiso alejarla de ella, pero sasuke la tenia fuertemente de sus brazos mientras intentaba de alguna forma darle más vida a aquel beso, acto de cariño que transmitía todo lo que por tanto tiempo había callado. Hinata mantenía su vista abierta, absorta ante las caricias de sasuke y pensando más de la cuenta, hasta que tuvo el valor y tomar fuerza para que en un solo empujón, él se alejara de ella.

Y así se quedaron, quietos, absortos y viéndose el uno al otro. Hinata no quiso decirle ni reclamarle nada, porque simplemente no sabía lo que había pasado hace unos segundos y pensó que tal vez, fue la atmósfera tan romántica en la que habían estado sumergidos horas atrás.

Pero no podía corresponder el cariño de sasuke, no luego de que él sin petición alguna le robara sus labios.

Y ella quiso romper el silencio, de alguna u otra manera.

-Deberías descansar. -Dijo pausada, cortada y tímidamente-. No estás en tus...

-¿Porque no me aceptas?

Hinata se congeló.

-¿A que te refi...

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Hinata negó con la cabeza. _No, no, no._

-No... hablemos de esto, por favor.

-Hay que hacerlo. -Sasuke dio pasos seguros al tembloroso cuerpo de ella, pero no se alejó-. Porque creo que no eres lo suficientemente torpe para saber que desde hace un tiempo eres la única que está en mi cabeza.

A Hinata los colores se le subieron a la cara.

Y no pudo negar, que muy en el fondo de su ser, aquellas palabras le causaron cierta felicidad.

Pero no podía aceptar aquellos sentimientos, simplemente no podía.

-No puedo aceptarlo y lo sabes.

-No te digo que aceptes las cosas ahora, simplemente quiero que por una vez y solo una vez, te des cuenta que eres importante para alguien más.

Sasuke la estaba matando con esas palabras.

-Y-yo...

-Hinata. -Dijo lentamente, con voz ronca, con su mirada profunda sobre su rostro-. Deja de pensar en lo que quiere el mundo y por primera vez, piensa en lo que quieres tú. No espero que me correspondas ahora que te he dicho como me siento ante tu prescencia y puede que todo lo haya estropeado, pero me gustas, desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

Si. La estaba matando.

Lenta y dolorosamente.

-Y no me arrepiento de haberte robado tu primer beso, porque así recordarás que soy el primero en algo.

Y sin dejar que ella pudiera agregar algo, dió media vuelta y se fue.

Y Hinata se quedó perpleja ahí, mientras lentamente caía hasta dar con el árido suelo. ¿Como había ocurrido todo esto? Si habían estado tan bien cuando llegaron, como siempre habia sido y ahora Sasuke sale con esto...

Ay Dios, simplemente la vida se le estaba llendo al demonio.

Pero pensó mal, porque no estaba sola en la oscuridad, porque cuando levantó su cabeza de sus manos vió el cuerpo de Naruto al frente suyo quien la miraba con aquellos azules ojos destellantes y sin comprender, con el ceño fruncido.

¿Y ahora que?

-Explícame que fue eso.

-¿Que cosa? -Respondió, fría y cortante. Lo que menos quería era verlo y tampoco necesitaba darle explicaciones.

-Dame una razón para no ir en este momento y patearle el trasero.

-No tienes derecho, no somos na...

-No, nena. -Naruto levantó su índice apuntándola para luego, apuntarse a él mismo-. Tú eres mía.

_Mía._

-No soy tuya, y no me digas nena.

Naruto sonrió cabreado y fue lo suficiente de escuchar para que, en un segundo, levantara a Hinata del suelo y la posicionara contra la pared.

Hinata ahogó un grito de asombro, pero no pudo liberarlo por la repentina cercanía del rubio.

-Eres mía. Siempre lo has sido ¿Me amas, no?

Ok. Naruto era lo suficientemente cretino para decirle semejante estupidez.

Pero ella no iba a caer, nunca más. No después de que Sakura le haya abierto los ojos.

-¿Y qué si lo hago? -Lo miró con su ceño fruncido y los ojos aguados-. No tengo oportunidad si para tí soy simplemente algo sexual.

-No lo eres.

Quiso decir algo mas, pero se cortó cuando sintió que Naruto la tomaba de sus piernas y la alzaba, posicionando ambas a cada lado de sus gruesas caderas. Hinata exclamó cuando sintió la cercanía de sus sexos y no evitó sonrojarse, porque abajo de esos gruesos pantalones la intimidad de Naruto se extendía en todo su esplendor.

-¿Lo sientes? -Dijo él, con su voz ronca y su respiración agitada-. Así me tienes, esto es lo que ocacionas en mí.

_Trágame tierra._

-Hinata... -Naruto acercó su boca a su cuello, respirando cada parte de aquel exquisito lugar que invadía sus fosas nasales con su aroma, el aroma que caracterizaba tanto a Hinata-. Eres mía. -Mordisco, mientras delicadamente movía sus caderas contra las suyas-. Solo mía nena. -Lamió la sona mordida y Hinata jadeó, aquello la estaba sacando de órbita-. ¿Está claro?

Y rápidamente, Naruto se alejó de su cuerpo, dejando a Hinata parada entremedio de él y la pared, sonrojada y sin nada que pudiera comprender.

Naruto sonrió ante la reacción de la hyuga, notando como reaccionaba con sus cariños.

-Claro como el agua. -Se acercó a su boca peligrosamente y Hinata reaccionó, pero no la besó, simplemente lamió su labio inferior y se estremeció ante el contacto-. No lo olvides, _mía nena, mía._

Y dicho esto Naruto se fue.

Y Hinata quedó ahí, consternada y agitada.

¿Que diablos había pasado?

* * *

><p><strong>Ay ¿me pase no es así?<strong>

**En fin, gracias por leer :)**

**dejen reviews, que ese es una pequeña satisfacción para seguir con esta historia!**


	6. Capítulo 5

Hinata no podía estar mas devastada en ese momento.

Frustrada, enojada y devastada con las dos personas mas importantes de su vida.

¿Como pudieron haberle hecho eso sin su concentimiento?

Estaba hecha un caos y en su cabeza solo pasaban los recuerdos pasados, cuando uno de sus mejores amigos mostró el carácter que jamás pensó que tendría y se atrevió a profanar sus labios, mientras que el otro, el primer y único amor de su vida tuvo el descaro suficiente para reclamar lo que con tanta seguridad pensaba que era suyo, sin contar además que había cruzado la línea de "espacio personal" que Hinata con tantas fuerzas protegía de cualquier persona.

_"No nena, tu eres mía."_

Sus mejillas se pintaron de rubí cuando recordó las palabras de Naruto de golpe y con fuerza presionó contra su pecho la almohada que había sido su medio para desquitarse con el mundo en los últimos 5 días. Sí, ella desde hace cinco días que no salía de su habitación ni tampoco hacía contacto social con sus compañeros que repetitivas veces habían tocado la puerta para saber si estaba bien, incluso le pidió amablemente a Sakura que fuera a dormir junto con Ino o Ten ten, algo que al principio no estuvo totalmente de acuerdo pero luego de las insistentes súplicas de Hinata contando además con esa carita que ponía cada vez que estaba a punto de llorar no tuvo más opción que ceder a sus pedidos, aunque en el fondo no quería ayudarla en lo absoluto.

Pero a Hinata no le importaba si Sakura la odiaba más por correrla de su cuarto compartido, ella solo quería estar sola en su agonía para siempre si era necesario, preguntándose el porqué Sasuke la había besado y además, debatiéndose con su "imaginario Naruto" y golpeándolo en sus pensamientos por haber profanado su parte íntima y haberla marcado de su propiedad, ella no era ningún objeto para que él hiciera y desaciera de ella como le pareciera.

Ni mucho menos para que se acordara de ella solo para cuando él la necesitara.

Bufó molesta entre las sábanas y sin ánimos de querer levantarse, rodó en su cama hasta dar en pleno con el suelo amortiguando el golpe gracias al gran cobertor que la cubría y ella se sintió satisfecha por ser lo suficientemente inteligente en planearlo. Ladeó su cabeza a su lado izquierdo y frunció sus labios cuando notó su reflejo en el gran espejo de tamaño completo, notando la apariencia que traía y de la cual se avergonzaría si su primo Neji la viera, recordándole las típicas normas de que "los hyuugas deben mantener su imagen a toda costa: limpios y sofisticados", pero a ella lo que menos le importaba era las esúpidas reglas de su familia.

-Hinata ¿Sigues con vida?

La voz que la llamaba la sacó de su momento de educación. Kiba golpeaba sutílmente la puerta con su puño, esperando alguna respuesta de su compañera desaparecida y rogando por que estuviera bien. No sabía realmente las cosas que le pudieron haber pasado, pero si era algo grave tenía la confianza suficiente de que ella se lo diría inmediatamente al momento de ocurrir. Dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando sintió pequeños pasos dentro de la habitación y esperó con ansias que el cerrojo diera la vuelta, pero en cambio de eso sintió un objeto rosar sus pies descalzos y su cabeza bajó por acto de inercia ante el contacto, encontrándose con un pequeño papel que traía el manuscrito que reconocería en cualquier parte.

_"Im still alive"_

Y luego de eso, se escuchó la canción de GD al otro lado que hacía énfasis a lo que Hinata había escrito.

Kiba ahogó una risita ante el momento y solo dos cosas no pudieron quedar mas claras para él: sabía al menos que Hinata estaba bien ahí con su soledad y al mismo tiempo entendía que estaba más que rota por dentro.

Al menos su humor tan característico seguía ahí.

-Solo mándame un wssp si me necesitas ¿Ok?

Pero no dijo nada y él entendió su silencio, y cuando quiso dar media vuelta e irse por donde había venido su celular vibró en su bolsillo trasero, pensando que tal vez era Ino confirmándole la hora de la cita que habían acordado el día de ayer, pero sus ojos oscuros se abrieron ante la sorpresa y no pudo evitar reír cuando notó la imagen de Hinata imitando a la chica de la película "The ring" en la pantalla de su celular.

Su amiga moriría de hambre si se dedicara a hacer cosplay's.

* * *

><p>Sasuke tenía muy claro que su carácter no era el mejor de todos, también sabía que su paciencia era muy escaza en los momentos más importantes, varios de sus compañeros se lo hacían saber día a día y él lejos de molestarse agradecía que sus amigos tuvieran aquellos puntos bastante presentes, así nadie intentaba jugar con él a medir su serenidad y se evitaba pasar malos ratos en su tranquila vida.<p>

Pero Hinata no podía decir lo mismo.

Oh no, claro que ella no tenía ningún derecho a decir que él no tenía toda la paciencia del mundo y el universo cuando se trataba de ella, pero esta vez y por primera vez, su larga espera con Hinata se estaba agotando. Él tenía más que claro que lo que había hecho no fue correcto y también comprendía que ella se enfadara y no quisiera verlo por 1 o dos días e ignorara todo mensaje que él le hubiera enviado. Él entendía muy bien su situación ¿pero ignorarlo cinco días? ¿además de no mostrar su rostro y quedarse encerrada? Simplemente era algo que abordaba lo ridículo y aquello lo estaba enfadando, Hinata se estaba comportando como niña de 5 años que se enfada con sus padres por no comprarle el juguete que vio en la tienda y él no iba a ceder a sus caprichos, no iría a buscarla ni mucho menos pedirle perdón por algo que no se arrepentía en lo absoluto por que él muy en el fondo sabía que lo que hizo estuvo correcto, aunque se ganara el odio que la princesa Hinata tenía desde hace cinco días.

Simplemente su orgullo era mas grande y punto, y dejaría que así fuera por bastante tiempo, a pesar que desde que su querida amiga había decidido vivir como tal ermitaño en las montañas él no había dejado de velar por ella, porque repetitivas veces en el día iba con su asiento de madera y se posisionaba frente a la puerta de la Hyuuga, esperando a que saliera y así afrontarla en cualquier momento y al mismo tiempo, estar tranquilo de que ella estuviera segura y que nadie (sobre todo Naruto) no irrumpiera en su habitación.

* * *

><p>-¿Hasta cuando Hinata seguirá así? Me estoy cansando'ttebayo.<p>

Habló inmediatamente cuando vio a Kiba bajar por las escaleras con aires de no muy buenas noticias, recagando su rostro en su mano, esperando de alguna forma que su compañero dijera alguna cosa respecto a la pequeña Hyuuga. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupado por ella, después de todo Naruto no era un patán como la mayoría pensara, tenía ese lado humilde que se preocupaba por las demás personas que eran importantes en su círculo de vida y claro estaba que Hinata lo tenía bastante preocupado. Pero él no se arrepentía de nada de lo que pasó con anterioridad, porque si tuviera nuevamente la oportunidad lo haría una y otra y otra vez hasta que entendiera que nadie podía tocarla excepto él.

Hinata era suya, le gustase a quien le gustase.

-Ella simplemente está peleando consigo misma. -Kiba acomodó su ser en el asiento frente a Naruto y suspiró agotado-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que le ha pasado?

_Si._

-No. -Respondió.

-Joder, en cuanto me entere de que alguien le haya hecho algo se las verá conmigo.

Naruto inconcientemente, tragó saliva.

-Yo pienso que simplemente está en esos días.

Kiba lo miró curioso.

-¿Esos días?

-¡Si! Esos días donde están mas sensibles porque les llega el periodo'ttebayo.

-!No jodas Naruto! No quiero imaginarme a una chica en esas circunstancias.

-!Solo piénsalo Kiba! -Naruto levantó su mano y comenzó a jugar con sus largos dedos-. Hinata lleva 5 días ahí metida ¿Cuanto crees que le dura eso? Es lo único que se me ocurre para que esté así.

Pero él obviamente sabía que era una mentira, porque nadie más que él sabía perféctamente lo que a Hinata le pasaba, pero prefería salir con alguna idea ridícula antes de que Kiba se pusiera a investigar más en el asunto y saliera con algún ojo morado.

Y en cambio, kiba se tragaba de a poco cada tontería que Naruto le decia.

-No creo que sea eso. -Dijo levemente nervioso, mordiendo su pequeño labio inferior-. Confio en Hinata y sé que me dirá todo.

-¡Como vas a confiar en alguien que sangra durante 5 días y no se muere! Debe ser cosa del demonio'ttebayo.

Y eso fue lo suficientemente lógico para que Kiba creyera todo.

-¿Crees que debería llevarle algodón?

* * *

><p>Lentamente y pacientemente, Hinata esperó como cada día luego de su cautiverio a que fuera de noche para ir a darse una ducha.<p>

Cuando dejaron de cesar los pasos y las voces de sus compañeros en los pasillos supo que era el momento, así que rápidamente fue en busca de su toalla y sus útiles de aseo personales, deseando que pronto el agua hiciera contacto con su piel para que toda la suciedad saliera de su cuerpo.

Abrió la manilla con cuidado, esperando a que el pequeño ruido no fuera lo suficiente capás para que alguien se diera cuenta de que estaba saliendo de su encierro y sonrió victoriosa cuando no vió a nadie pasar. De puntillas, se dirigió en silencio hacia el cuarto de baño que estaba a escasos metros suyo y se vió en apuros cuando la oscuridad le jugó una mala pasada, ya que no podía ver si se encontraba algún obstáculo cerca suyo y deseó que nada golpeara sus torpes pies.

-Saliste.

La intrépida voz la asusto y por poco lanza todos sus objetos al suelo, pero su acompañante fue mas rápido para tomar todo y evitar mayores ruidos. Hinata agradeció el detalle, pero no pudo sentirse atrapada en el momento.

-Pensé que jamás volvería a ver tu rostro.

Sintió su mano contornear su cara y ella, inconcientemente, retrocedió unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Quien eres?

-Él rió-. ¿Quien quieres que sea?

Hinata frunció sus oscuras cejas.

-No deseo a nadie.

-¿Estas segura? Porque puedo asegurarte que estás en un error, nena.

_Nena._

-¿Naruto-kun?

-Eso quería oír.

Y antes de que Hinata pudiera objetar algo, Naruto la tomó de su frágil brazo y en un rápido y pequeño movimiento la prisionó contra su masculino cuerpo, sin dejar que se fuera de su lado.

Ella tragó saliva al sentir su calor tan cerca e inevitablemente, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando el comenzó a acariciar su cabeza para luego, comenzar a jugar con uno de sus largos mechones de cabello enredándolos en su dedo. Hinata pudo sentir cuando Naruto acercó su rostro a su frente para aspirar su aroma y sintió escalofríos cuando su respiración hizo cosquillas en su piel.

-Hueles bien.

Oh si, él cláramente estaba mintiendo con eso, porque desde ayer que no se acercaba a la ducha y el calor infernal había provocado que el sudor se apoderada de cada rincón de su cuerpo, por lo que su comentario era totalmente inválido.

-Mentiroso.

Hinata apretó la camisa de Naruto en su puño, claramente avergonzada por ser centro de burla de él. Naruto sonrió cuando sintió el tacto y en respuesta la abrazó.

-Nunca más vuelvas a alejarte de mí.

Ella tímidamente lo miró a los ojos.

-Ni siquiera he intentado hacerlo.

-Que mentirosa eres. Te has quedado encerrada toda la semana y dices que no lo has intentado.

-No lo he echo. -Dijo entre tartamudeos, escondiendo su rostro entre su pecho y aunque él fuera la última persona que quisiera ver en la vida, no podía evitar sentir una descarga eléctrica en cada célula de su cuerpo al tener a Naruto en esa cercanía-. Solo estaba meditando...

_"Meditando" _Pensó, y no pudo evitar ahogar una risa ante su comentario. Realmente Hinata era muy mala para mentir y eso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le causaba cierta ternura.

-¿Podrías soltarme?

Ella quiso apartarse, pero solo provocó que Naruto la apresara aún mas entre sus formados brazos.

-No... solo quedate aquí.

-Yo...

-Es una órden. -Respondió con su voz ronca-. ¿Entendido, nena?

Y ahí estaba otra vez con su "nena". Hinata sentía la piel hervir cada vez que usaba ese apodo para referirse a ella, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentir un hormigueo cada vez que la nombrara de esa forma, con ese tono de voz que era perturbadoramente sexy.

Pero no, ella no podía caer en sus encantos de hombre perfecto por más que quisiera. Así que con fuerza, alejó su cuerpo del suyo en un pequeño movimiento y repitió el paso cuando la descubrió en la oscuridad, lentamente apartándose mientras vagamente intentaba protegerse con sus brazos abrazándose a ella misma.

Naruto la miró incrédulo.

-Quería decirte una cosa.

-¿A estas horas?

-No podía esperar.

Hinata suspiró.

-Pues dímela.

-Déjame darte un beso.

_¿Qué?_

¿Podría, acaso, que el silencio al rededor de ellos le hubiera dado una mala pasada? ¿Podría, de alguna forma, estar soñando en esos momentos? Ciertamente no podía creer que Naruto estuviera pidiendo algo ni mucho menos que aquello fuera sus labios. Sintió su cara arder y sus manos jugaban temblorosas y la luna fue la encargada de reflejar su resplandor en el rostro de él. Ahí estaba, con su metro ochenta de alto, su físico bien trabajado y todo su ser justo al frente de ella, mirándola con aquellos penetrantes ojos azules que se veían más profundos que nunca, como si impacientemente esperara su respuesta; como si estuviera evitando con todas sus fuerzas no saltar sobre ella en ese momento.

Hinata ahogó un suspiro.

-No.

-¿No?

-No. Quiero decir ¿Que intentas hacer?

-Darte un beso ¿No fui claro?

-Tus palabras me quedaron claras, pero ¿Porque?

Naruto giró su rostro, viéndose repentinamente avergonzado.

-Porque me está comiendo por dentro saber que Sasuke ya ha probado esa boca.

_Ah._

-¿Te das cuenta de la estupidéz que me estás pidiendo?

-Lo sé, y sé que no me toleras desde ese día.

-Error. Te odio.

Naruto sonrió ladino.

-Oh, claro que no lo haces. Tú solo tienes dos opciones: Dejar que te bese y amarme hasta la muerte, o debes odiarme pero seguir conmigo y odirme a través de la muerte y después de ella.

_Oh, Santo Jesús Cristo._

Claro que ella no sabía nada, porque nada quería entender cuando estaba cerca de él, era como si el mundo desapareciera y solo existieran ellos dos flotando en órbita y Hinata solo pudo concluir algo: Cuanto más se acerca, mas segura estaba que era él, porque nadie mas podía hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara de la manera que estaba reaccionando en esos momentos.

Ni siquiera Sasuke podía.

-Hinata... -Dijo con un aire repentinamente serio, borrando aquel tono de voz tan burlesco que poseía hace unos segundos-. Todo lo que hago cuando estamos separados es pensar en ti, y todo lo que hago cuando estamos juntos es entrar en pánico. Porque cada segundo se siente tan importante, y porque estoy fuera de control, no puedo evitarlo. Tú me tienes fuera de control.

A ella se le humedecieron los ojos.

-¿Como puedo creer en tí?

Naruto lentamente se acercó a ella.

-No creas nena, solo confía.

-Naruto-kun... -Dijo casi en un susurro, casi poco audible pero él estaba atento a cada palabra de ella, a cada gesto y a cada momento-. ¿Sabes que es lo peor que te puede pasar?

-¿Que es? -Respondió tembloroso.

-Que no puedas confiar en la persona que mas amas en el mundo.

Él se quedo quieto, no atreviendose a avanzar ningún otro paso.

Y Hinata solo lo miraba en silencio, porque sabía que sus palabras habían tenido algún efecto en él.

Se quedaron así unos minutos que parecieron horas, en pleno silencio mientras sus ojos reflejaban el cuerpo del otro, absortos en el pequeño mundo que habían creado para ellos. Nadie podía entrar y nadie podía salir.

Y cuando Hinata quiso sonreír, dar media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse de él con las lágrimas amenazando con salir en cualquier momento, él la tomó del brazo, provocando que girara sobre su mismo eje y al mismo tiempo, haciendo que sus plateados ojos miraran los suyos.

-Hinata, tienes tres opciones: Me besas, te beso o nos besamos.

-No quiero na...

-Olvídalo, no seguiré preguntando.

Y la beso.

Lento, profundo y tortuosamente.

Pero ella ni siquiera hizo un afán de alejarse, ni siquiera intentó con sus débiles brazos romper el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo porque eso era exáctamente lo que quería: ser tomada sin preguntas por él y olvidó todo, olvidó las palabras de Sakura jugando con ella, olvidó el orgullo Hyuuga que no poseía y sobre todo, olvidó todas sus dudas.

Y Naruto entendió todo cuando Hinata no hizo presión alguna, intentando seguir el ritmo tan profesional que él poseía. La abrazó desde su pequeña cintura y Hinata tuvo que ponerse en cuclillas ante la diferencia de estatura, estaba tan anonada y perdida ante los labios de Naruto, aquellos labios que había tantas veces deseado y solo los había tenido en sus mas alocados sueños, pero ahora estaba ahí, siendo besada por él.

Naruto fue lento al principio, pero ante el calor de su bajo vientre no pudo evitar querer hacelerar la caricia de sus labios. Lamió el pequeño labio inferior de ella, provocando que Hinata abriera su rosada boca y él pudiera tener acceso libre a su lengua acariciándola con la suya, presionando aún más su pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo, ahogando los pequeños quejidos de ella. Hinata simplemente estaba flotando, dejándose llevar por él y deseando que aquello nunca acabase.

Pero no llegó a ser cumplido cuando tortuosamente tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxígeno que reclamaban sus pulmones, y se quedaron viendo el uno al otro como si se estuvieran viendo por primera vez. Era como si el mundo hubiese dejado de dar vueltas solo para ellos. Un silencio extraño y mágico.

Y Naruto pensó que si aquello no era amor, era vicio. Porque jamás una boca le hizo regresar tantas veces por un beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Algo corto y preciso (:<strong>

**Aún no se viene lo más devastador, esto es solo un receso de lo que será mas adelante.**

**Gracias por leer :***

**bye bye!**


	7. Capítulo 6

Como cada noche, Sasuke iba silenciosamente al cuarto de la pequeña Hyuuga, pero no para interrumpir su sueño o sus pensamientos con ella misma, si no como anteriormente dicho, él solo iba a velar por ella para que nadie intentara interrumpirla con su pelea. A pesar de que se sentía molesto por el extraño actuar de Hinata, no podía dejarla de lado e intentar fingir que no le importaba su vienestar porque eso sería mentirse a si mismo, y con ella él podía actuar normal, sin fingir de algo que no era. Solo con ella podía ser él mismo y es por esa misma razón y millones de otras más que no podía abandonarla.

Aunque él realmente no sabía cuales eran las demás razones para que se preocupara tanto por ella ¿Será porque lucía tan frágil? ¿O porque medio mundo pasaba por encima de su ser y él tenía el derecho de protegerla? O peor aún ¿Protegerla de Naruto?. Ciertamente nunca antes había protegido alguna chica en el que su estúpido amigo había puesto sus ojos, y aunque la mayoría de ellas sufrían luego de que Naruto las dejara y a él no le importaba con Hinata era distinto, porque él más que nadie sabía los sentimientos que tenía a flor de piel por tantos años, y es por eso mismo que tal vez y solo tal vez, protegía tanto a la pequeña Hyuuga.

¿Tendría que ser eso, no?

Aunque claro, él le había dicho anteriormente que poseía mas que sentimientos de amistad y que siempre lo había sentido ¿pero era realmente verdad? ¿O solo fue unas palabras del momento? Aquello había sido el tema a debate con su subconciente y sabía muy en el fondo, que tal vez era su obligación protegerla de todos, pero al mismo tiempo no podía negar que todo lo que sentía cuando estaba a su lado no eran sentimientos de amistad. Cada vez que la miraba su corazón temblaba, cada vez que Hinata se sonrojaba él inconscientemente también lo hacía y cada vez que ella lo llamaba "uchiha-san" con esa linda vocecita él se derretía. Todo lo que tenía que ver con Hinata lo derretía.

Y él pensó que se estaba volviendo loco.

Necesitaba verla, tenía esa sed de abrazarla y absorber su olor a lavanda, decirle que todo estaba bien y que estaría siempre con ella. Ya no le asustaba que Hinata estuviera enfadado con él, simplemente quería estar a su lado ahora y para siempre.

Pero cuando giró hacia la izquierda y en su vista se posaron dos personas todo se derrumbó. Todo rastro de querer hacer las cosas bien y estar con la persona que le gustaba se esfumó y solo podía mantener sus ojos posados en ellos mientras cada sentimiento de su sistema se iba abajo. Ver ahí en la oscuridad a su pequeño amor en los brazos de otro lo detestaba, pero era peor si el idiota era Naruto. Tal vez en otras circunstancias aquello no le hubiera importado, si él supiera que Hinata era correspondida y Naruto no tuviera alguna idea estúpida como jugar con sus sentimientos.

Quiso apartarlos, decir algo e ir hacia ellos, pero su cuerpo no respondía a lo que su cerebro dictaba. Es que simplemente no quería creerlo y lo que más le dolía de todo, era que Hinata estaba gozando estar en sus brazos.

Y simplemente dejó todo hasta ahí, dando media vuelta y alejando con cada paso la imagen de verlos juntos, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para ya no escuchar sus palabras prometidas se apoyó en la helada pared, mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus manos y sentía como su corazón se hacía trizas. Estaba enfadado, si en esos momentos alguien se tropezaba con él lo haría pedazos independiente si nadie tuviera la culpa más que él mismo. Si tan solo hubiera estado más presente en ella, haber estado a su lado, protegerla más de lo necesario...

No quiso estar más ahí, necesitaba un respiro y sabía perfectamente donde ir.

Aquello sería la última vez.

-Naruto-kun...

Fue lo primero que dijo luego de romper con su beso, con sus caricias y sus abrazos, bajando su cabeza para que Naruto no fuera capaz de ver más allá de lo que ella sentía en esos momentos. Fue como, de alguna manera, esquivar los penetrantes ojos de él que la miraban como si fuera la primera vez.

Naruto toco su boca, con su dedo tocó el borde de ella y fue dibujándola como si saliera de su mano, como si por primera vez su boca se entreabriera y le bastó con cerrar los ojos para deshacerlo todo y recomenzar, haciendo nacer cada vez la boca que deseaba.

Y Hinata lo miraba muy de cerca, cada vez más de cerca y entonces jugaron al cíclope mientras sus ojos se agrandaban, respirando confundidos y sus bocas nuevamente se encuentran y luchan tibiamente, mordiéndose con los labios, apoyando apenas la lengua en los dientes, jugando en sus recintos donde un aire pesado va y viene con un perfume viejo y un silencio. Entonces las manos de él buscaban hundirse en el cabello de ella, acariciando lentamente la profundidad de este mientras se besaban como si tuvieran la boca llena de flores, de movimientos vivos, de fragancia oscura y Naruto la sintió temblar contra él como una luna en el agua.

Y a Hinata pareciera que todas sus heridas ocasionada por su Adonis se iban de su cuerpo. Porque con la persona indicada, a veces besarse se siente como curarse.

Se separaron nuevamente para verse a los ojos, pero esta vez nadie esquivaba la vista del otro. Naruto intentó decir algo, articular alguna palabra pero sentía como su boca se tensaba sobre la frente de ella y no entendía el sentimiento que surgía desde su pecho, porque nunca antes había sentido algo igual al estar al lado de una chica, ni mucho menos luego de un simple beso.

Hinata lo miraba confundida y con un brillo particular en sus ojos, esperando que él dijera cualquier cosa, aunque sea un garabato con tal de romper el silencio que poseían.

-Yo... lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo.

Hinata tragó saliva.

-¿Porqué?

-Por hacer esto... -Naruto se apartó de su lado, pero en ningún momento dejó de verla-. Perdí el control, simplemente no se lo que pasó y ...

-Te perdono. -Dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Pero no dejes de hacerlo nunca más.

Naruto la miró con una pregunta en sus ojos.

-¿Que cosa?

-Besarme. Creo que me volví adicta a tus besos.

-Oh nena, no me digas eso que no me puedo resistir.

-¿Resistir a qué?

-A ti... -Dijo con su voz profunda y ronca, mientras acariciaba su rostro-. Eres tan malditamente linda.

Ella se sonrojó.

-Naruto-kun... ¿Porque ahora?

-¿Porque ahora, qué? -Él la seguía mirando-.

-¿Porque ahora me ves?

-Naruto rió-. Nunca te he dejado de lado, Hinata.

-No... -Ella lo tomó del brazo-. No de esa manera... -Se acercó a su pecho, como si estuviera enterrando su cuerpo con el de él-. Tengo miedo de perderte, de que todo esto es mentira...

Naruto la empujó lejos para poder ver su rostro y la besó en la cabeza.

-Corrijo. Nunca te dejaré de lado.

-Igual tengo miedo. -Murmuró.

Y Naruto no la culpaba de eso, porque era difícil confiar en él con los pensamientos que tenía en el fondo, pero ni siquiera él entendía lo que quería o lo que sentía. Y a pesar de que estaba siendo egoísta no podía apartarla de su lado.

Realmente sasuke tenía razón, era un ser despreciable.

-Hinata... ¿Confias en mí?

-Ella tragó saliva-. Quisiera... pero no lo sé.

-Esta bien, no te culpo. -Él tomó sus brazos para acercarla a su cuerpo lentamente, fundiéndose en un delicado abrazo-. Solo dime cuando estés segura de mi.

-Es difícil estar segura de alguien que me llama "Nena". -Soltó una risita delicada.

-Naruto la imitó-. ¿Porque? Si te soy sincero, a nadie más llamo así.

_A nadie más._

Ella se separó de él.

-¿Cuantas más tienes?

Naruto levantó su ceja rubia-. ¿A que te refieres?

Ella permaneció en silencio, escondida entre la oscuridad y la luna, de repente haciendo temblar su labio inferior y con una pizca de miedo en su ser.

-Naruto-kun... ¿Que sientes por mi?

Fue como sentir un balde de agua fría caer desde arriba, congelando todo su cuerpo. ¿Debería mentirle? ¿Decirle la verdad? Oh no, claro que no podría decirle la verdad a menos que quisiera que ella se alejara por siempre de él, pero ni siquiera él sabía lo que anelaba de ella o lo que deseaba.

Error, él si estaba consciente lo que deseaba de ella, y no era ni sentimientos ni palabras prometidas. Pero no podía parar, no podía dejar de querer tenerla a su lado, no después de haber probado aquellos labios.

¿Sería capaz de ser lo suficientemente malo como para mentirle a su amiga desde la infancia? ¿Que era más importante?

No podía responder, no ahora.

-Ve a dormir. -Respondió en cambio.

-No lo haré hasta que me respondas.

-No puedo responder eso. -Y era verdad-. No ahora.

-A Hinata se le humedecieron los ojos-. ¿Porque?

-Porque no.

Hinata agachó su cabeza en el momento que encogió sus hombros.

-Yo soy solo...

-No. -Él tapó su boca con su mano, mirándola suplicante-. No digas eso.

Ella levantó ambas cejas en signo de tristeza, en forma de no entender lo que él con sus ojos le decía.

-Yo realmente no sé lo que quiero. -Desprendió su mano de sus suaves labios-. Pero Nena, lo único que sé es que por ahora, no puedo estar sin ti.

-¿Y por cuanto tiempo será así?

-Si tu lo deseas, tal vez por un buen tiempo.

Ella sonrió y lentamente, posó sus manos en el cuello de él.

-Esta bien. Te he esperado técnicamente toda la vida, puedo seguir haciéndolo.

Y fue en ese momento y solo en ese momento, que él vio algo más que un simple deseo carnal en el cuerpo de ella.

Y se desprendieron, enseguida extrañando la escencia del otro. ÉL la miraba confundido mientras Hinata se alejaba lentamente de él y en ningún momento dejó de mirarlo, tampoco desvaneció aquella sonrisita tonta que se dibujaba en sus labios. Tenía miedo, sí, mucho miedo, pero más miedo tenía que aquello no fuera parte de su realidad y haya sido un sueño alocado de su mente, y si eso era así entonces no podía estar más enamorada de Naruto. Tal vez él no lo estaba de ella aún, pero estaba confiada que sus palabras eran verdad y si era así, entonces ella tenía una pizca de esperanza.

Naruto la vio por última vez cuando ella entró a la habitación del baño y suspiró profundo, volteando su ser para tomar el camino contrario de ella mientras con sus largos dedos acariciaba sus labios, recordando los de ella sobre los de él, teniéndola bajo su cuerpo apresada mientras su suave aliento a menta acariciaba su boca y inevitablemente sintió una descarga en su cuerpo, adormeciendo su estómago y parte de sus manos.

Si, definitivamente Hinata lo volvería loco tarde o temprano, y él no quería que aquello pasara.

Tal vez el que más tenía miedo de los dos era Naruto, y era él solamente que no quería ver la realidad en sus ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que es corto pero asdfsadf no sé, estaré ocupada esta semana porque necesito ver unos papeles de la universidad por eso actualizo ahora, pero prometo que subiré otros 2 capítulos antes de irme de vacaciones y ahí no podré actualizar cerca de un mes 3**

**Por favor, no intenten sacar conclusiones con este capítulo aunque se que será difícil, pero créanme cuando les digo que Naruto no la tendrá tan fácil mas adelante cuando Hinata se entere de ciertas cosas.**

**Sasuke sufrirá un tiempo, pero será recompensando por buena persona ;)**

**¡En fin! Gracias por leer, nos leemos pronto.**

**Bye bye.**

**PS: ¡Gracias por los reviews! Ustedes son mi mayor fuente de inspiración :***


	8. ¡He vuelto!

¡Hola a todos!

¡He regresado de mis vacaciones al fin! /o/

Bueno, espero que aún quieran seguir leyendo esta historia 3 actualizaré lo más pronto posible ¡Aún hay mucho que contar!

Nos leemos!


	9. Capítulo 7

Bien sabía lo que tenía que hacer: volver con ella y sentarse a su lado, cogerle la mano y decirle que no tenía que haberse ido, y besarle, besarle una y otra y otra vez, hasta que no pudieran dejar de besarse.

Pero Naruto simplemente no haría alguna estupidez romántica como esa. Él no era así y menos lo sería ahora, aún cuando la noche anterior había sentido una pequeña descarga eléctrica que era desconocida para él, ni mucho menos el cosquilleo que sintió en su bajo vientre cuando Hinata lo miró con aquellos ojos brillantes y su boca entreabierta que pareciera lo invitaba a disfrutar mas de su sabor.

Aferró ambas manos a su cabeza y se quejó para si mismo, intentando descifrar lo que su cuerpo pedía con tanta fuerza, lo que tanto gritaba y deseaba. Luego del pequeño encuentro con la Hyuga había vuelto a su recamara casi tambaleante, se sentía como si estuviera caminando por un campo donde el viento era el dueño de sus movimientos y no necesitaba otra cosa más que dejarse llevar por el momento. Cuando cayó sin delicadeza sobre su cama luego de quitarse su ropa se sintió moribundo, cada extremidad de su cuerpo estaba adormecida y su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho en cualquier momento. Desde ahí, Naruto fue incapáz de caer en los brazos de morfeo en toda la noche y ahora se estaba atormentando con lo que había hecho, porque solo tenía una mujer en su cabeza que no quería salir aunque él pensara en otra cosa.

'¿Que es esto?' Se preguntaba constantemente. Aquellos sentimientos jamás habían pasado por su sistema, aquellas sensaciones eran tan extrañas que sentía miedo de que fuera lo que siempre había deseado que no le pasara: amor. Aunque fuera una idiotez, el mayor miedo de él era ese estúpido sentimiento universal y la razón era más que sencilla: "Aquello te vuelve estúpido y aburrido". Había sido testigo de esos síntomas reiteradas veces pero no en él, si no en sus amigos que se volvian melosos cuando estaban enamorados y luego sufrían como condenados en un pequeño bar de cuarta categoría llamándolo a altas horas de la madrugada para que fuera a buscarlos. Sabía que con Sakura no era amor si no mas bien una estúpida atracción porque era más que claro que era la chica más sexy y hermosa de todo el lugar. Si a veces gritaba a los vientos que la amaba era porque sencillamente lo hacía de ocioso y sobre todo para molestar a su amigo Sasuke, que aunque él no quisiera admitirlo se le notaba a leguas que aún sentía algo por ella.

Era un poco triste, pero Naruto temía enamorarse. Le daba más miedo amar de verdad que tener sexo sin condón, aunque pareciera ridículo y ahora estaba a falta de sueño por atormentarse con sus propios pensamientos. Si bien fue cierto que cuando se enteró de los sentimientos por Hinata pudo sentir como su orgullo creció al tener a otra mujer a sus espaldas, pero además de eso sintió otra alegría que era dificil de explicar. ¿Y si simplemente e inconscientemente estaba enamorado de ella desde antes de todo?

-No... no es eso. -Negó.

Y antes de que volviera a pensar en ella, volteó hacia el otro lado e intentó con todas sus fuerzas caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>"Alguna vez, nuestro error fue no hacernos el amor cuando estábamos a solo un beso de distancia. Fuimos demasiados cobardes para darnos todo y demasiado valientes para dejarnos en libertad. Solo sé que nos dijimos adiós antes de tiempo y por los motivos equivocados. No quiero pensar algún día que he cometido el peor de los errores y no supe que eras el amor de mi vida. Si te preguntan por qué fue que regresamos, diles que fue porque extrañábamos el infierno que se desata entre tu piel y mi piel."<p>

-¿Que lees?

Hinata dio un respingo ante la repentina voz masculina, logrando que la taza de té que bebía con cautela temblara por el movimiento de su propio cuerpo.

-No me asustes así, Kiba-kun.

-Bueno, no es culpa mía que seas tan fácil de asustar. De todas formas. -Se acercó más a ella, intentando poseer el título del libro que con tanta fuerza sostenía su amiga-. ¿Que lees ahora?

-Con las alas en llamas. -Aflojó su agarre-. Es de Germán Renko ¿te interesa leerlo?

-Na, no me vienen esas cosas y lo sabes. Es solo que...

-¿Solo que, qué? -Tragó saliva ante el repentino cambio de voz.

-¿Fue idea mía o leí el sinónimo de sexo en el ámbito más romántico en una de las hojas?

E inevitablemente pero muy obvio, la pequeña Hyuga se sonrojó, y para que su tormento fuera más grande, kiba no pudo evitar lanzar otra broma ante el momento.

-Oh... ¿Acaso estás leyendo sobre esas cosas para cuando sea tu primera vez?

-¡Kiba-kun! -Gritó avergonzada-. ¡Es solo un libro!

-Pero bien que es educativo. ¡Ah, ya entendí! Lo lees para cuando quieras tener sexo con Naruto ¿no?

-¿Quien quiere tener sexo conmigo?

Y eso fue suficiente para que ella perdiera la cordura.

-¡Ya cállate!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sorprendiendo tanto a Kiba como Naruto y más al último, porque en ningún momento se había percatado de la presencia de ella, no hasta que su voz retumbó por toda la sala.

Y de repente sintió una ola de aire atravesar su cuerpo pero no fue algo malo, si no más bien algo refrescante. Algo que lo hizo sentir un hormigueo en su estómago, algo que provocó que su pequeño corazón retumbara en su lugar.

Y Hinata no quiso mirarlo a los ojos por más que quería, no después de los besos y las palabras prometidas de la anterior noche.

Kiba por su parte, notando que ninguno de los dos decía algo o siquiera intentaban mirarse a los ojos entendió lo que pasaba porque todo era demasiado obvio. Simplemente apuró el paso y se acercó a ella que temblaba de la vergüenza y, cuidadosamente, acercó su rostro hasta su lado izquierdo, procurando ser lo suficientemente silencioso para que Naruto no pudiera escuchar.

-Practica lo que has leído ahora Hinata, es tu oportunidad.

Hinata quiso protestar, pero los dedos de Kiba sobre sus labios fueron mas rápidos, dejando su voz ahogada en su garganta. Él, por su parte se alejó y le guiñó el ojo al hombre de atrás que entendía sus intenciones, pero no dejaría que los sentimientos lo dominaran por completo.

No con ella, por lo menos.

-Llega a ser tan inoportuno a veces. -Rompió el silencio con su suave voz, incapaz de voltear para ver a su nuevo acompañante que la miraba con intensidad-. Discúlpame, por favor.

-Oh, claro. -La tomó desprevenidamente de su cintura, sin darle oportunidad de que ella volteara y así la mantuvo, con su espalda pegada a su pecho y sus labios acariciar su oreja-. Haré que te disculpes todas las veces que quieras, de todas las formas posibles.

-¡Ah! ¿Que ha...

-Shh. -Susurró, estremeciendo su pequeño cuerpo-. Déjame sentirte así. Déjame tenerte de esta manera. Quiero oler tu cabello y toda tu escencia para grabarla en mi mente para cuando no me acompañes en las largas noches. Solo... Déjame tenerte así.

¿Y qué más podía hacer ella? Solo obedecer, porque si intentaba separarse sabía que él volvería a poseerla, tarde o temprano.

Hinata tragó saliva ante la cercanía de su cuerpo contra el suyo y parpadeó dos veces cada vez que él respiraba cerca de su cuello y lo recorría lentamente, torturando su pequeña alma. Sabía que si esto seguía así terminaría de mala forma, aunque esa mala forma no fuera terrible en el fondo, pero no podía dejar que las cosas avanzaran más de lo que ya estaban hechas, así que débilmente intentó decir algo, cualquier cosa que lo hicieran parar antes de que quisiera participar en el travieso juego que había iniciado Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, por favor...

-¿Por favor, que?

-Por favor... suéltame.

-No nena. -Él la tomó con mas fuerza, casi como temiendo que ella se asustara y saliera corriendo de sus brazos. Gentilmente recorrió sus brazos hasta dar con sus delgados hombros provocando que ella volteara para ver su rostro, conectar sus ojos y suspirar por sus bocas.- No te soltaré... no ahora.

Acarició su delicado rostro, dibujando con su pulgar cada facción de este. Su mano libre acarició su espalda y se detuvo cuando dio con sus caderas, dándole la posibilidad de que se acercara más a su cuerpo. Hinata soltó un suspiro al ver que nuevamente sus cuerpos estaban cerca e inconscientemente recordó lo vivido la noche anterior, cuando él sin darle otra opción poseyó sus labios y volvió a desear que aquello se repitiera sin que nadie los interrumpiera o los labores se pusieran entre medio. Solo quería sentirse especial, solo como él podía hacerlo.

Y como si Naruto leyera su mente comenzó a besar su nariz repetitivas veces y Hinata simplemente se dejó hacer, pensando ahora en las palabras dichas por el libro que había hecho sus noches de insomnio. "Alguna vez, nuestro error fue no hacernos el amor cuando estábamos a solo un beso de distancia". Ella deseaba eso, quería hacerlo. Quería hacer el amor con la única persona que había amado en toda su vida, era como algo que llamaba a hacerlo desde el fondo de su ser, sabiendo que él podía ser el único que la despojara de su virginidad, él era el dueño de aquello tan íntimo de ella. Solo él podía desnudarla y amarla la noche que él quisiera.

-Hazlo.

Dijo ella, despertando a Naruto de su fantasía.

-¿Hacer, qué?

Respondió, sin dejar de besar su nariz, sus mejillas, su cuello...

-Hazme tuya. -Soltó un suspiro-. Solo...hazlo.

-No te entiendo, nena. -Bajó sus manos hasta sus muslos y ella dió un pequeño salto, lo suficiente para que sus piernas quedaran aferradas a las caderas de él, acercando sus sexos más de lo que alguna vez habían estado-. ¿Que quieres que te haga? -Él movió su pelvis sobre la de ella y Hinata sintió que rosaba el cielo, apretando sus uñas en la espalda de él, mordiendo sus labios para que ningún gemido los rosara-. Dímelo nena, dímelo.

-Hmmm... solo... -Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para que tuviera más acceso a su cuerpo y él, a pesar de estar atento a sus palabras entendió lo que ella esperaba que hiciera, pero la dejaría sufrir un momento más hasta que pudiera decir lo que con tantas ganas quería oir-. Hazme el amor, Naruto.

Oh, él amaba cuando no usaba el kun cuando lo llamaba.

Y puede que también amara cada facción de ella, cada célula de su organismo, cada gesto de su rostro. Pero eso era algo que no quería pensar ahora, no quería volver a los pensamientos tormentosos de su noche. No ahora que tenía a Hinata bajo su cuerpo, rogando porque sus manos acariciaran su cuerpo, lo recorrieran y volvieran a empezar cuando ya no tuviera más piel por tocar.

Y sin hacerla sufrir más la besó. Ella abrió sus labios para que sus lenguas pudieran tocarse con furor, abrió un poco más sus piernas para que él pudiera acercarse más a su cuerpo. Naruto la tomó con fuerza en aquel beso, recorriendo con sus manos cada fibra de su espalda. La playera que ella portaba ya no era un impedimento para que él pudiera hacer su trabajo, a pesar de que no iría mas allá hasta que Hinata le dijera que pudiera hacerlo, cualquier gesto sería suficiente para que él pudiera tocar mas allá de lo que su mente le permitiera pensar.

Levantó su falda con fuerza, acariciando sus blancos muslos de arriba a abajo y, cada vez que llegaba a su ropa interior y Hinata se quedaba en silencio esperando el siguiente movimiento él bajaba con cautela, para luego volver a ir al mismo lugar. Era un tormento, pero un exquisito tormento.

Sabían que si no paraban en ese momento las cosas terminarían mas pronto de lo que deseaban. No podían contenerse, no podían parar ahora que estaban tan cerca de llegar a las nubes, pero necesitaban ser cautelosos si querían llegar a terminar lo que con tanta pasión habían comenzado en aquel sofá del comedor ¿serían lo suficientemente valientes como para terminar su momento de lujuria en ese cómodo lugar?

_'A la mierda' _pensó Naruto.

-Serás mía. -Dijo entre jadeos-. Aquí y ahora.

-Espera... -suplicó ella-. No aquí... no en este lugar.

-¿Porque no? -La miró con llama en sus ojos mientras besaba la punta de sus dedos.

-Alguien... -desvió la mirada ella-. Podría vernos.

-Al diablo con los demás. -Se alejó de su cuerpo y rápidamente, se desprendió de su camisa dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo-. Yo te haré el amor, no ellos.

Levantó aún mas la playera de ella, viendo su plano vientre y accesiblemente besó aquel lugar, jugando al rededor de su ombligo y pudo sentir como el nombre de él quedaba ahogado en la boca de ella, por que los gemidos rápidamente comenzaron a hacerse presentes al rededor de ellos. Naruto no podía parar, no podía detenerse aunque ella le rogara que lo hiciera, por eso cada vez que ella intentaba decir algo él la callaba con su mano mientras su boca recorría cada centímetro de su pierna, besando cerca de su intimidad y mordiendo de vez en cuando su ropa interior. Hinata estaba casi desnuda, pero la ropa aún presente cubría las partes más importantes de su cuerpo. Inconscientemente, tomó la mano que con tanto esfuerzo callaba sus gemidos y comenzó a lamer su dedo índice, sintiendo el sabor de la piel de Naruto sobre sus papilas gustativas.

Dios, esto simplemente era pecado.

* * *

><p><strong>sdlfjsflj Bueno, como dije anteriormente ¡Estoy de vuelta otra vez! y lamento dejar así el capítulo, pero digamos que estoy pensando como desenvolveré lo que viene en el siguiente xD necesito conectar las cosas para que todo salga bien.<strong>

**Gracias por esperarme este último mes, pero mi mayor deseo es terminar con esta historia, porque es muy importante para mi.**

**En fin, gracias por leer y los reviews que me han dejado, ustedes me motivan a seguir con esto. Ustedes son los que me inspiran para que alguien mas lea esto.**

**El próximo episodio estará pronto! :D**


End file.
